User blog:Pike-The-Ninja/Halk Republic (MHFG)
The "Halk Republic" is a Guild/Hunting-Team/猟団 mostly populated with English speaking players. The Guild leadership is always changing or no one really cares as long as the one in charge does his/her guild leader duties. Our purpose in making a guild is to make a peaceful, drama free, English speaking, fun community for players who are foreign to Japan. Allowing everyone to know what they are doing without getting lost or confused from not knowing how to speak or write Japanese. ---- The benefits of being in a English guild as a foreign player are as read bellow. __________ A guild chat allowing you to speak with everyone in the guild form anywhere. Even in a quest all the way in another server room. Can openly ask for help from experienced players or fellow new players on subjects they may have knowledge of. Being in a Guild during what is called "Exploration Festival" or "Hunter's Festivals" will give you considerable boosts helping you make and upgrade that gear we all want so badly. Not being lonely in a online game full of people you may not be very good at understanding. That is if you don't speak/read Japanese. ---- There are rules and conditions for joining and staying. Please read bellow. __________ No Trolling, Aggravating, Annoying, or Harassing anyone without their consent. If you join the guild please have the full intentions of actually giving the game a chance or considering paying to play after you hit HR99 on your free trial(HR99 Free Trial starts 2014/12/10). If you have a problem with a player in the guild. Talk it out with them, Blacklist them, or report them to a guild leader or officer. We want as little drama as possible for the comfort and freedom of clean speech of everyone. Please try to resort from Cursing/Cussing as much as possible. We want to try to keep a classy reputation after all. We are not gonna be crazy and hunt you down for a single cursing but please keep your manners. Japanese community takes cursing/cussing seriously and the last thing we want is our members to get banned by cursing in a public chat by mistake. ---- If you want instructions on how to join please press the link "How to join a Guild ". And please comment bellow so we can know your in game name and in game ID. If you are not sure about joining a guild yet but are in game, please meet up with other guilded and non guilded English players in the following location as linked "How to make a 30 man room". If you do not yet know how to get into Frontier please read the following "How to get Frontier Started ". Contrary to popular belief, you can actually play frontier from any computer in the world as long as you follow instructions. Also feel free to ask questions about Frontier on this page in comments if it helps. Category:Blog posts